


Pride

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Ten Years in the Making [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Children of Characters, Cussing, Dying Will Flames, Fluff, Marriage, Out of Character, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (gods i missed khr and everyone in it. i missed squalo and lambo the most. sorry for the late of summary. I didnt have anything planned for this really but it got long anyway.)

**I**

<Voi!> the long silver haired assassin called out, sounding angry, but actually, he was concerned for his two energetic children who decided it was okay to run around at an engagement party.

The engagement was between the heir of a middle ranked famiglia and his fiancee, and Vongola was invited to be polite and brought Varia along to make sure the assassin squad was given a more human reputation than simply bloodthirsty killers. If people knew what to expect, it'd only make them a little more difficult to take care of.

<Stop running around!> Squalo continued, grabbing his daughter and his son by the collar of their outfits. <You're being rowdy!>

<But you're the one who's so loud, Babbo!>* Silvio pointed out, giggling as he tried to get out of his father’s grasp. He was wearing a sweet red dress, his silver hair combed down rather than his usual spikey and a flower hairpiece at his right ear. <Let go, scum trash!>

Squalo let go of his youngest to smack him on the head. <Stop repeating what your father says, Silvio,> he lectured. <Who do you think you are, kid?>

<Scum trash!> Giulietta perked up, repeating her brother. She was wearing a black suit with red fabric on the inside and a white shirt with the top button not done, a little loose to resemble her father’s usually attire. Her long raven hair was tied in a high ponytail, swishing with her movements. <Scum trash! Babbo is scum trash!>

Squalo let go his oldest to smack her in the head, getting irritated. <Voi! You two better start behaving or else I'm going to make Fran babysit you next time!>

<But he cheats at hide-and-seek, Babbo!> Silvio protested. <It's not fair!>

<Then behave!>

Both his children pouted, which mean they were calming down, so Squalo let them go, placing his hands on top of their heads. <Let's go find the trash Vongola and annoy him,> he suggested.

Giulietta and Silvio perked up, cheering up. All three looked into the crowd to find the Tenth Don, all knowing even the outline of the Japanese’s spiky brown hair, but to the children’s disappointment, Tsunayoshi was not to be seen.

<Babbo, he's not here,> Giulietta stated, frowning. Her deep red eyes darkened softly. <The scum trash isn't here.>

<Where's Papà?>** Silvio added, noticing that his father was not in the crowd either.

Squalo sighed, pushing his children gently towards the tables. Perhaps some food would distract them. <They probably went to congratulate the couple privately,> he told them. <I didn't notice when they left, but they'll be back soon. Go eat and play with the other kids until then.>

<I rather play with the great Bel and stupid Fran,> Silvio said, sounding frustrated. <Why did they have to go on missions _now_? The other kids don't like me or Giulietta. >

<Levi-a-than and Lussuria, Babbo,> Giulietta mentioned, pulling at her mother’s suit jacket.

Squalo sighed again, thinking that he had let too many people spoil his children with their attention. They were going to have a hard time making friends when they head off to school for mafia children, but that didn't stop Squalo from becoming close friends with the dumb smiling Cavallone.

<Voi, you brats,> he said, affectionate despite his words. <They have a pond in the gardens. You want to catch fish?>

Giulietta and Silvio nodded, sporting wide smiles, and the three made their way to the large garden behind the mansion, the twins running ahead as Squalo followed closely behind. As he passed by the many windows of the manor, he stopped for a moment, hoping to see a glimpse of his boss, but he saw no one that important and continued on when Silvio shouted for him to hurry up.

<Giulietta, roll up your pants legs and sleeves,> Squalo instructed, taking off his jacket. <And your jacket. Silvio, you are wearing an underlayer, right?>

<Yes, Babbo,> Silvio said, and his mother helped him slip off his dress, revealing a thin under gown that stopped only an inch above his dress length.

Squalo folded the dress carefully before placing it on top of his jacket nearby the bank of the large pond. He helped his daughter take off her tie, taking her jacket and putting it with his as well. Shoes and socks were placed neatly besides the pile of outer layers before they stepped into the water.

It was cold, the air getting colder as the sun was about an hour before setting. Its light reflected beautifully off the water’s surface, hiding the fish from the unexpecting eye.

<Babbo, tuna,> Giulietta said, pointing at a fish that was not a tuna, but Squalo didn't correct her. His daughter liked calling any kind of fish tuna so she could threaten it like her father always threaten Vongola. <I'm going to tear its head off.>

Squalo laughed, looking at the fish too. It was unsuspecting because he was dispelling a bit of his Rain flames into the water. <Do you think you can grab it then, my heart?>*** he asked.

Giulietta nodded, and she simply bent low and grabbed the fish with both of her hands because she was just that small. For an almost six years old, she was poised and careful with her movement, and the fish didn't know what happened as it flopped weakly in her grasp. The long haired raven let out a laugh in awe, happy that she caught it. <Babbo,> she said, holding it up to her mother, <look.>

And Squalo couldn't be prouder, patting her on the head. <I see it.>

A splash came from behind him, and the two looked over. Silvio had slipped and fallen into the water, soaked from head to toe. Wet dirt now covered the boy’s cream colored gown and his silver hair. His flower piece had fallen and lost in the pond somewhere. The fish swam away from the disturbance.

<Silvio,> Giulietta said in concern. She dropped the fish and went to pick her little brother up, not caring that her clothes were getting wet and dirty.

Silvio laughed and jumped backwards, and he began to hop in the water like a frog, making big splashes as he started to sing, <Fish, fish, fish!> At almost six years old, the boy had a lovely voice, clear and rang like chimes when he sang while brash and loud when he wanted attention. He made one soft jump by his mother and grabbed his hand, laughing. <Fish!>

<Voi, I'm not a fish,> Squalo said, laughing too. <I'm a shark, little sparrow.>****

<Fish, fish, fish!>

<Fish!> Giulietta sang along, jumping in the water too. Her clothes were getting as dirty and wet as her brothers, their combined efforts splashing off Squalo’s, but the man didn't care about the mess.

<Voi! I'm going to get you!> he shouted playfully, running after his children in play, and they squealed in excitement, running around in the water.

Once or twice, one would slip and fall face first, scaring the fish away, but the other would quickly help pick them up. None of them could recall when the sun decided it was time to set, coloring the sky orange and yellow.

<God, how unrefined,> someone passing commented. She was an older woman with wavy brunette hair. She was not as youthful as she once was, but she had a sharp beauty to her, crinkled at the edges. She looked familiar, a member of the bride’s family. <Aren't you ashamed to play with children?> she asked, clicking her tongue in disapprovement.

Squalo scoffed, turning his attention to the woman for a moment. <Voi! It isn't any of your business now is it?> he demanded, itching to cut her down, but he was told to leave his sword behind for tonight. Vongola, and therefore Varia, was there for diplomacy, not to pick a fight with the bride's family.

< _Shameful_ ,> the woman continued, stiff as a board as she stood several feet from the bank. <The way you are raising your children is despicable, Varia. Your daughter wears the suit, and your son the dress. And your long hair, it's not manly. Where is your pride? What man mothers children? They're abominations in the eyes of God.>

That was crossing the line, so Squalo decided it was time to leave, turning his back to the woman as he took one deep breath. He pulled back all his flames from the water and towards him to remain calm. The next time he saw the hag in his uniform, it was going to be fair game. Varia had done enough things to know that it was okay to lie in the reports.

<Voi!> Silvio protested as his mother picked him up. <Babbo, put me down! She da—>

<Quiet,> Squalo cut off, grateful that the woman was across from their clothes and shoes. <Giulietta, let's go.>

< _How dare you_. >

The swordsman immediately turned around. Giulietta was a little girl, and at the age of five, she had walked up to the older woman and was proceeding to glare her into oblivion, her red eyes smoldering silently. She was dirty and wet, and her untrained Sky flames raked in her surroundings to reflect her anger, the ground pulling itself together to the point that it broke in small places. The bank of the pond invoked a large ripple, all the fish burrowing themselves into the mud in fear. The woman took a few steps back.

<You _dare_ talk to Babbo like that? > the red eyes raven asked, tone too serious for a child. <If you don't learn to _shut up_ , I will tear your eyes out!>

Squalo cursed none too quietly, putting his son down so he could pull his daughter away. Giulietta was the quieter of the two, but it was also known that she was the more unstable with her flames. She was going to take after her father, that was sure, but for now, she was only a little girl and was crushing together the earth under her, not realizing that she was going to burst like a volcano.

<My heart, ignore her,> the swordsman said, coming closer. His flames were pacifying hers easily, and he was so close to grabbing her when the older woman regained her stature and pulled back a gloved hand to slap his daughter across the face, knocking the five years old onto the ground.

The shock shook the harmony of Giulietta's anger, and the tension in the ground released all at once, the dirt becoming weak and unbalanced. The woman fell hard in her feet, and Squalo tripped, not expecting that to happen.

< _Giulietta_ ,> the mother of two called out, getting back up quickly and pulled his daughter back into the water with him. He held her against his chest, running a thumb at her slapped cheek.

Her eyes held surprise and confusion in them as she stared up at her mother. Giulietta didn't give any response.

Squalo snapped. How dare old hag touch his daughter? He was going to—

< ** _I'll kill you!_** >

The voice of a young boy echoed loudly in the air, traveling through for a mile, and vibrations struck Squalo on his feet like the blood in his veins was violently rattled. Air bubbles came up from the bottom of the pond, bringing the gifts of dead fish. Their hearts were stopped, Silvio’s secondary Sun flames not only amplifying his voice but also the strong Rain flames he inherited from his mother.

Silvio was the more energetic of the two, resembling Squalo's student than either of his parents, but perhaps he had been around Belphegor too much that he gained an unexpected nature to remain calm on the outside. On the inside, he was screaming with only his flames to tell.

<Little sparrow!> Squalo shouted, cursing much louder this time. <Let it out! Don't hold back!>

But Silvio didn't listen, too stuck on hurting the older woman still on the ground. The boy’s red eyes hardened as he glared at her, and she was grasping at her chest, the air still as his Rain flames began to make still the muscle of her lungs. < ** _Die,_** > he proclaimed.

The older woman collapsed.

Other guests started walking into the garden, curious to find the source of the voice that had vibrated through the air, and they had to arrive just when the soon-to-be-bride’s family was dying at the will of a five years old.

<Silvio, let it out!> Squalo yelled, again pacifying his child’s flame with his, but it was not as efficient at shutting his son down due to their shared attribute. The swordsman made his way to his son, finally pulling himself and his children out of the water. <Giulietta, help your brother out.>

Blinking once, Giulietta grasped at Silvio’s neck with her hands, red Storm flames neutralizing his Sun flames from enhancing his Rain flames, and air was released from the woman’s lungs. Several members of her family came rushing towards her unconscious body.

<Silvio, I order you to stop,> she said almost dully, letting go of him. <Scream, damnit!>

At the order, Silvio finally screamed, a strikingly loud high pitch of a small child trying to get the world to hear him, and the vibrations traveling through the ground receded back into him and was released again, much weaker and doing harm only to his chord. Several people grasped at their ears.

<What the _fuck_ is going on here? >

The screaming Silvio was distracted for a moment as two scarred hands picked him and pressed him into a strong yet affectionate embrace. <What is the matter, Silvio?> Xanxus asked his son with a softness only reserved for his children, his husband, and occasionally, his closest subordinates. <Tell me.>

That was when Silvio started again, not yet done with all the anger he was holding back while remaining calm, and he began to kick and scream at his father, hitting with all to strength, which to Xanxus felt like butterflies.

<Are you okay, little one? Why is your cheek red?> Tsunayoshi asked, coming out to see what was happening. He got down one knee to Giulietta's level and wrapped his suit jacket around her, noticing her wet in the growing night. <Giulietta, please don't be afraid to tell me anything.>

Giulietta clung to Tsunayoshi's jacket, trying to hold back sobs as she bit her bottom lip. <No one talks to Babbo like that,> she spit out spitefully, her eyes teary but no longer glazed with shock. <No one questions Babbo’s pride. I won't allow it.>

Not knowing the full story but understanding that the girl was upset, Tsunayoshi embraced her, letting her weep quietly against this shoulder. <I think we have now overstayed our welcome,> he spoke quietly to Xanxus and Squalo.

Silvio, small and young, was running out of energy, and his kicking and screaming was quickly growing weaker and softer. He'd tire out in ten minutes.

<We were done here anyway,> Xanxus stated. <Let's go, trash, Squalo.>

The Varia boss walked out of the gardens, not needing to know that the other two were following closely behind. Squalo lagged for a moment to pick up the clothes and shoes untouched by the bank, throwing a scathing look behind him at the woman still unconscious.

When they arrived to the front gates, two cars pulled up, the Vongola Storm Guardian coming out of one. <What happened?> he asked, taking note of the children. Tsunayoshi had asked him to prepare the cars before heading to the gardens, his Intuition telling him there was trouble. <Are they okay?>

<They will be,> Xanxus answered, getting into the other car when the chauffeur opened the door for her employers. <Let's go.>

<Yes, Boss,> Squalo said, throwing the clothes in the front passenger seat before taking his daughter from Tsunayoshi. <Thanks, Sawada.>

Tsunayoshi gave his associate a smile. <Of course, Squalo,> he replied, brushing a tear from sniffling Giulietta’s face. <They're my precious godchildren after all. Get home safety.>

With that, they departed, the two cars driving in the same general direction but ultimately splitting off on an isolated path, a hidden back road to the Vongola and Varia headquarters.

<Papà,> Silvio said, all the fight in him gone but clunging to his father’s shirt.

Xanxus hummed, using the end of one sleeve to wipe the dirt off his son’s face. <You're filthy,> he commented without any bite.

<We were catching tuna,> Silvio explained.

Xanxus huffed. <Meat is better.>

Squalo let out a quiet snort, knowing that his husband was comforting their son. He look away to speak to his daughter, whispering, <You did good, my heart. You are going to be strong.>

<I'm going to kill her,> Giulietta whispered back, the shock from before churned into a seething anger. <Weak scum trash.>

<It's nothing. I'll kill her the next time no one's looking. Does your cheek hurt still?>

<Your hair is dirty, Babbo. I made you fall.>

<You didn't answer my question. Does it sting?>

Giulietta pursed her lips childishly, shaking her head. Her eyes were fading bloodshot, swollen from crying. <No. I'm sorry, Babbo.>

<Voi, it's fine. The bitch started it. She's lucky I let her live another day after saying that to you and your brother. You make sure you don't listen to that kind of shit, or else I'll beat it out of you.>

<Babbo, you're so mean,> she retorted, but she knew her mother was trying to comfort her in his own way too. <I know that already! I'm Giulietta Superbia dell’Ira, and I'm going to be the next Varia boss! Voi!>

<Voi! Voi!> Silvio joined in, overhearing his sister. He bounced drowsily, exhaustion catching up with him.

Again, Xanxus huffed. <You're as loud as your mother,> he commented, brushing his fingers through his son’s silver hair. <So noisy.>

<Voi!> Squalo growled. <You trying to say something, shitty boss!>

<Che. Nothing. Mind your own business.>

<Bastard!>

* * *

* = Italian for 'Dad,' though may exclusively be used in Tuscany

** = Italian for 'Dad,' used pretty much elsewhere  
*** = "cuore mio," an Italian term of endearment for the one who stole yours  
**** = "passerotto," an Italian term of endearment for little ones "learning to fly"


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

An hour later, the twins were dressed in their sleeping attire, and Squalo quickly tucked them into bed. The swordsman himself was tired, and he decided to sleep in his office. It used to be his bedroom as well, but when he and the boss became more serious after years together, Squalo had made his way into the master bedroom. Squalo only slept in his office when there was too many damn paperwork to deal with or to take a short nap and that bed was closer.

And he didn't want to confront his husband on what happened today.

That woman’s words cut in his mind, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth because he was and would always be the reason why his children would be mocked and disliked. Their father would be known as the boss of the assassin squad of Vongola and one of the most powerful flames users, but their mother was going to be the man who unnaturally gave birth to children, children who were not being raised in the traditional or normal ways of Italy. People will point their fingers at Giulietta and Silvio as they call his children _abominations,_ and Squalo couldn't help but feel ashamed and guilty as a man and a mother.

The twins were the boss’s beautiful children, and Squalo loved them. They were his too, his little sky and rain. He willingly gave up his infamous reputation as a bloodthirsty killer in the public eye in order to make sure his children were given all the attention they needed and wanted. Squalo did not have his parents while growing up, the life of a young prodigy a lonesome one.

And they were the final key to cement the bond with Xanxus. He and Squalo meet each other when they were teenagers, the latter promising his loyalty soon after and razed war against the don of the strongest famiglia in the world. Xanxus failed and was frozen in order to be stopped, trapped inside a block of ice for eight long years, and Squalo was the first one to rejoin his side because he never left his boss’s side, his long hair evident of a promise made long before.

Their next step into something more than a relationship between boss and subordinate happened after the Vongola Ring trails against Tsunayoshi. When Xanxus lost, they had to give up the struggle for Vongola, and it angered the fake heir as much as it changed him. Maybe it was because he lost to a mere middle schooler that Xanxus decided to become a better boss, his demands still outrageous and angry but valued his associates and subordinates more. He wasn't nicer, but there was a softness to his flames when he used them to emphasise his anger and demands, a warm burn that got too hot for anyone but those already used to him rather than just the scorching anger of immaturity.

When Squalo was discharged from the hospital, the swordsman thought his boss was going to rip him a new hole by shooting his head off, but Xanxus didn't. Instead, the boss pulled Squalo onto his lap and kissed him without saying a word.

Surprised was an understatement, but realization was what hit Squalo the hardest. He had been falling in love with the man he swore his wholehearted loyalty to when he was only a teeanger and two years Xanxus' junior, and it seemed that Xanxus figured that out in the aftermath of the Ring Conflict.

_ <Voi, what are you doing, shitty boss?> he almost stutters, face flushing pink as he unknowingly remains seated on Xanxus's lap. He wants to be angry, but he had never been kissed before. Did that really happen? _

_Xanxus hums, an arm around his right hand man’s lithe waist. <Taking what always belonged to me,> he replies before leaning in for another. _

The others found out pretty quickly when Lussuria spotted Squalo sneaking out before anyone was up, and the sunglasses wearing martial artist decided to knock down everyone’s door down right then and there to announce the good news to the whole world.

< _The boss and Squalo became each other's darlings!_ >

The rest of the team reacted as expected, which meant a lot of teasing, mocking and crying (on Levi-a-than's part really). But that wasn't enough because Lussuria then proceeded to call that Sagawada kid and the clumsy Bucking Horse, and it can't be said that the latter was good at keeping his mouth shut about good (apparently) news. Half of Italy knew about the two highest ranking positions of the assassin squad Varia becoming lovers by the third day, and some had gone as far to send _gifts_ of congratulations, including Vongola.

This comradery was worse when Squalo turned 25 years old and Xanxus decided that the birthday party thrown by Cavallone was the best time and place to _fucking_ propose on one knee, holding a velvet box open with a plain smirk on his scarred face. Squalo started shouting in shock, cussing at his beloved boss because he wasn't sure how to respond, scaring much of the audience present that day. Fortunately, that grinning idiot Takeshi was there to help his old teacher out.

_“Squalo, say yes already!”_

_“Voi! Shut up! I don't need you to tell me that! Of course, I'm going to say yes!”_

Most of Italy only understood when Xanxus got up and slipped the ring onto Squalo’s prosthetic ring finger, pulling his now fiancé into a fierce kiss. The crowd suddenly cheered loudly, and flowers started coming to the Manor by the hundred, petals covering the threshold as bouquets upon bouquets were brought in. It seemed that the Italian underworld wanted to make a good impression of the mafia’s greatest assassin couple, and sending flowers was the most popular choice, hoping to be on the guests list for the wedding.

However, though greatly anticipated, their wedding was strictly closed off to the public and anyone who wasn't directly related to the core Varia members and Tsunayoshi’s family, with the exception of Dino and his right hand man, Nano and his family. Neither really cared about having too many people and hated to deal with vastly irritating and greatly weak masses of the mafia.

They were married two years before Dino and his Vongola Cloud Guardian lover. 

Neither of them spoke about having children, because neither had the correct parts to carry children, but it was still a thought. There was no expectations of the Varia boss to have an heir to take his place because as the past showed, that position was either taken or given away, and no one asked.

Squalo didn't fully understand why Xanxus agreed along to Verde’s experimental procedure, but the swordsman consented almost immediately when it was brought up to him. He'd never hated children. They were annoying, but he didn't have a reason to hate them for being annoying and dirty like he didn't have a reason to hate Takeshi for still playing baseball in high school. It was just what they were, and eventually, they'll grow out of it. Takeshi did when he graduated with Tsunayoshi and the explosion freak Gokudera, so children will too.

Verde, his own generation's greatest scientist, wanted to play God because he could, and he decided on helping the generation come from strong pairings, even if it meant begatting from a same sex couple. He offered it to Squalo and Xanxus because he knew Mammon and was curious what kind of children would be born to a naturally gifted Sky user and a fighting prodigy.

Seven couples of different nationalities, sex and social positions consented to the experiment. Two didn't make it past the insemination stage, and one miscarried a month in. Three were expected to have only one child each while the last one was expecting twins. All three single-child mothers died in childbirths and two babies due to complications. Only one child, one set of twins and one mother survived the entire pregnancy, labor and aftermath, but it wasn't fair that only Squalo had one of the world’s greatest illusionist around to make up for organ failure until replacements could be found.

_ <They have the Boss’s eyes,> Bel states, poking a finger tip on the baby boy’s chubby face. <But this one has the shark’s hair.> _

_ <Do you think I can cut it and sell it?> Mammon wonders, bored as a seven year old. _

_ <Who'd buy anything from such a short kid, Viper?> Fran asks, sounding monotone. <Ah, stupid prince, he'll catch your stupid if you keep touching him.> _

_One sharp wired knife flys through the boy illusionist's hat while a black snake appears and starts strangling Fran by the neck. Fran unimpressively pulls both away, much to the other two’s irritation._

_ <I'm not stupid, and they're going to get stupid from you!> Bel shouts, pulling Fran by the face now. _

_ <Settle down, you two,> Lussuria shushes, the baby girl gurgling quiet in his arms. Levi-a-than is standing right next to them, probably already making a silent vow to protect his boss’s children with his life.   _

Squalo picked Takeshi and Dino to his children's godfathers on his behalf because he knew that Varia would follow his children wherever they may go until the very end. Bel already started calling them his future servant by the third day.

Naming the children became the next challenge because during the pregnancy, everyone was more concerned with the development of the babies and Squalo making it through the entire procedure. Though Squalo had always liked the name Giulietta*. Something about that name brought the idea of stars crossing and love. It was a lovely name for a girl.

But for the boy, Xanxus picked, holding his son almost comically small in his arms.

_ <Silvio**. He has your hair.> _

Of course, the team laughed at how simple the name was, naming the boy after his hair color, but Squalo was happy, happy that his husband had named their son because the boy had _his_ hair. It didn't seem like much, but it meant everything.

The twins’ surname was a combination of what the boss and the captain represented, wrath and pride. Xanxus was not the blood son of Nano, so he could not officially pass down the Vongola name. They were going to use just Squalo’s surname, but then Tsunayoshi's friend Miura, that Haru woman, stated that Xanxus was actually overjoyed, even though he did not show it.

_“Haru can tell they are Xanxus - san’s pride and joy!”_

That night, Xanxus brought up a surname which meant _pride of wrath._ Squalo immediately agreed.

Then suddenly, five years passed, and Giulietta and Silvio Superbia dell’Ira were loved, cared for and spoiled by the core members of both Varia and Vongola, especially by their three godfathers. They were never left alone because there was always someone willing to watch over them for a day or a whole month or forever. Even that Cloud Guardian Hibari tolerated their noisiness and troublesome nature, sometimes not needing the request of Tsunayoshi.

And the twins grew up wonderfully. By four years old, Giulietta and Silvio exhibited their own flames that they had inherited from their father and mother respectively, and flames that neither had, the sun and the storm. Verde believed that it was a side effect of the experimental procedures but wasn't allowed to put the children through any tests or experiments, so any conclusive results were never made. Squalo was just happy enough with the prospect that they were going to be very strong.

What he didn't like, however, was the staring and the talking behind his back as he began to take Giulietta and Silvio out into the public eye because they were recognized members of Varia and must contend for any future remaining in Varia, especially since the older  child had long decided she wanted to be the next boss. But anyone stupid enough to make a comment was shot at by an unseen shooter so nothing was made to be more than a mutter. Most of the older generations did not like his children because of their unnatural births, and they were teaching their own not to as well. That's how tradition works.

Squalo sighed, feeling exhausted. He realized that he had been standing outside his children's bedroom the entire time, and made to turn towards the end of the hall to the l—

<Voi!> the silver haired swordsman shouted in a whisper, keeping his volume down in order to not wake the children. <What are you doing? Let me down!>

<Dumb shark,> Xanxus said, walking to their bedroom with Squalo secure over a naked shoulder. <Where did you think you're heading?>

<I have some leftover work to do, bastard. I want to finish it before heading off to bed.>

<Leave it for trash to do it.>

Xanxus pushed open the door, and with one swift movement, he threw his husband onto their bed, large and plush.

Squalo bounced up a little in impact, scowling. <Voi, shitty boss! What are you doing?> he demanded, loud because the room had been soundproof for years.

<What did that bitch say about my children?> the scarred man said, climbing on top of Squalo. Even in the dark, his red eyes gleamed as he looked down at his husband, expecting an answer. His entire body pressed against Squalo, who was reluctant to say anything. <Damn shark, _speak._ >

<She called them abominations in the eyes of God,> Squalo huffed out almost breathless, looking away.

<She said their upbringing is shameful,> he added slowly. <She said that in front of their faces and slapped Giulietta. Sorry, Boss.>

Xanxus moved to his side, his eyes still gleaming with one arm around his husband's. <That was what Silvio got angry about,> he figured. <Sawada and I could feel the vibration overtake the building.>

<Really?> Squalo asked, smiling a little. He was so proud of his youngest. <Wow.>

Xanxus hummed in confirmation. <And Giulietta? Weak scum wouldn't dare walk up to her.>

Squalo chuckling, thinking back. <Our little girl went up to the woman and threatened to tear her eyes out if she didn't learn to shut up. The ground tensed up the entire time. She was the one who stopped Silvio from killing the bitch. She sounded just like you.>

<But she was angry about something else. I can tell. She apologized for your hair.>

<She did, but she should've been more worried about her cheek.>

<That's for you to worry about. What else did the woman say?>

Squalo took a moment to recall what the woman said. <'Where is your pride?'> he repeated out loud in realization.

Everyone in Varia knew why he grew out his hair and cared for it even now. It was out of undying loyalty and dedication to one man, and once, it was Squalo's greatest pride.

But now, a decade or so later, it wasn't, because there was his team, his disciple, his husband, and his children. Sometime, along the way, his hair became a part of who he was, but his pride morphed into various forms, various people. He still find it annoying when someone commented on his hair, intending to insult him, but it was more like gnats flying around. One hit, and they stop.

However, his children didn't know that. They grew up hearing about their mother growing his hair out for their father and waiting eight years for him. They grew up hearing that his hair was his pride. That was why Giulietta felt guilty about making him trip and dirtying his hair. It was why she didn't want to cut her own more than an inch or two since she was three. It was why Silvio lit up whenever someone commented nicely about his own. It was why they got angry at the woman in the first place.

His children wanted to protect his pride, and Squalo felt his face flush.

<God,> he muttered, hiding his face behind a hand.

Xanxus let out a laugh, moving to the side. <Took you long enough,> he said, fingers long entwining with silver strands. He lifted a lock of hair and pressed it against his lips. <They did their father’s work. They are good children.>

Squalo smiled, forgetting about all the paperwork he wanted to finish tonight. <They're _our_ children. >

Xanxus hummed, closing his eyes as he pulled the mother of hair children closely. <Go to sleep. The brats will be awake to bother us soon enough.>

<Okay, Boss,> the swordsman replied, holding the hand at his middle, and he closed his eyes.

Xanxus shifted quietly behind him, and Squalo felt a gentle kiss on his shoulder. < _Our children, > _he felt whispered against this skin, and he fell asleep.

.

.

.

<Voi! Babbo! Papà! Wake up!>

Squalo opened one of his eyes, finding himself staring into two excited pairs of red eyes. <Holy shit, how are you up so early?> he asked, pushing himself up. He nudged Xanxus because if he was given a rude awakening, then so shall his husband. <Wake up, Xanxus. Your children are calling you.>

<Stupid shark,> the younger man muttered, <when did they become just my children?>

<When they scream this close to our faces.>

<Papà, get up!> Silvio shouted, climbing onto the large bed. He was dwarfed by its mere size despite standing up. <The others came back! Lussuria is setting breakfast! He said to come down or no one is eating. I'm hungry, Papà!>

Xanxus growled, but he got up, picking up one child by under the arms. <I'm going to kill Lussuria,> he mumbled.

<Morning, Papà,> Giulietta greeted, hanging off her father’s limb. She kicked her feet as they moved, holding up a small hair brush.

Xanxus looked at her expectedly, and then he nodded.

Squalo smiled at them as they left the room, and he was about to get up himself until his son plopped onto his stomach, hands clutching at his mother’s hair harshly. <I thought you said you were hungry, Silvio,> he said, wondering what was wrong.

<I'll kill her next time,> his not even six year old son said, holding onto a grudge now. His lower lips puffed out in a pout, eyes furrowed.

Squalo let out a snort. <Wait until you're older, brat.>

<I am, Babbo! I'm going to be six!>

<Yes, you are, but for now, you're still five. Let me think about killing people.>

<But I hate her. People I hate don't get to live.>

Squalo rolled his eyes half-heartedly, picking himself up again along with his son. <Then start practicing your hits on Fran,> he advised, heading downstairs. <You're a strong boy, little sparrow, but you need a lot of practice. Make Bel teach you how to use his knives.>

Silvio nodded, smiling now at the prospect of training. <Okay, Babbo! And then Takeshi can teach me how to use a sword!>

Squalo’s eye twitched. He son wanted to learn the way of the sword from his mother's discipline but not from him? <I can teach you,> he said, trying to switch the topic.

Silvio laughed innocently. <Maa, maa! But Babbo look so scary when he fights! I want to look cool like Takeshi when I slaughter scum trash!>

To this day, Squalo's dignity never recovered fully, his son’s comment striking a dangerous blow to his entire being as both a mother and a swordsman.

<Morning, shark captain!> Bel greeted, snickering from his seat. Mammon was sitting on his lap, unmoving like a doll. Fran sat on the floor beside his chair, adding into the fake total entourage.

“Good morning, sharky!” Fran said too, sucking kissy faces at his leader. “Mars sends its well wishes.”

<What the fuck are you even saying, Fran?> Squalo said, picking himself up psychologically. He sat down at his seat to his husband's right, placing Silvio on the empty one next to him.

Giulietta was the only one munching on cornetto*** as her father brushed her hair. To their left, with one thick, long raven lock, Levi-a-than was braiding ribbons into her hair, his styling skills gotten better over the years. This was a weekly occurrence. They were spoiling her, and they can't be stopped.

Lussuria came out from the kitchen, carrying two trays with drinks and biscuits. He knowingly set each cup in front of the right people.

Xanxus, a caffè corretto with cognac. Squalo, a cappuccino. Giulietta and Viper, hot milk with a little coffee. Silvio, hot chocolate. Levi-a-than, a shakerato. Bel, a marocchino. Fran, a glass of plain milk. Lussuria, caffè al ginseng.***

<Report,> Xanxus said, pausing from brushing his daughter's hair to take a sip of his drink.

And everyone delved into their missions, discussing the matter like simple breakfast conversation as they drank and ate pastries. Bel, at multiple points, went in depth with his interrogation methods, flashing his knives for dramatic affect, and insults were hurled by Squalo when someone mentioned making a risky decision, Silvio joining just to be loud at the dining table. Everything got louder when Giulietta threw her lukewarm milk at Fran across the table, splashing everyone in their seats because her aim wasn't that good yet, and demanded that they all shut up for being too loud.

Fran, and Viper who was also half soaking with milk, used their illusions to produce live bats and swans to wreak havoc in the dining room as everyone tried to get out, the children laughing as they slipped out of their guardians’ watch. Several gunshots sounded loudly before the winged creatures disappeared, and everyone returned to their seats, cups knocked over the tablecloth and pastries littering the floor.

<Anything else to report?> Xanxus asked, looking as displeased as he usually did.

Silvio raised his hand, jumping in his seat. <Papà, I've decided that I'm going to marrying Tsunayoshi in the future!> he said out loud, smiling widely and innocently. <I'll give you strong grandchildren!>

The cocking of a gun was heard near and far that morning, and in the distance, one man feared for his life for the first time in a decade.

* * *

* = Italian veriation of 'Juliet - youthful; Jove's love'<br />  
** = literally 'silver'<br />  
*** = a criossant; various types of Italian coffee drinks and have different connotations from American drinks of the same name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline:
> 
> When they first met - Squalo 14 & Xanxus 16  
> When they fought during the Ring Inheritance - Squalo 22 & Xanxus 24  
> When they got together - Squalo 22 & Xanxus 24  
> When they got married - Squalo 25 & Xanxus 27  
> When their twins were born - Squalo 27 - Xanxus 29

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
